


Women In White

by CinderSpots



Series: The Obstacle of Death [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catalina notes this, F/F, Happy, How Do I Tag, People don't know how to decorate rooms, Set right after Crash Course, So yeah, but I didn't want to write smut for this, for like one sentence, it's more like mentions of death, minor cussing, so does Anne, this is really short, unlike the rest of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: The room is all white.And it's too fucking bright.Anne agrees with this statementPart 3 of Wake Up
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: The Obstacle of Death [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Women In White

Catalina was pretty sure she was dead.

When she woke up she felt like she was looking at the sun.

“Oh my god, who decorated this place? Too much white. I’m going blind just keeping my eyes open. For fucks sake.”

“That’s what I said.”

Catalina jerked her head up. There she was. Anne Aragon. Standing beside her bed, smiling at her. Like she hadn’t seen her in years. Catalina had the feeling she was looking at her the same way. She looked as beautiful as ever. Wearing (my god seriously?) all white. The light from the windows beamed upon her, making her look ethereal. Her hair casually down, without her signature space buns.

_ She just always has to look better than me doesn’t she? _

“I’m gonna need to find a new nickname for you.” Was all Catalina could think to say. Anne laughed in response “Why is that?” Catalina smiled, “Because ‘Angel’ feels just a bit too on the nose.” Anne smiled back.

“I missed you Lina.”

“I missed you too Annie.”

Anne smiled for a moment. Then climbed into bed with Catalina. Catalina chuckled slightly as she wrapped Anne in her arms. “You know what else I missed?” Anne mumbled against her chest “What?”

“Cuddling with you.” Catalina laughed. “Kissing you.” Anne moved upwards to pepper kisses on Catalina’s face, neck, and shoulders. “And you know, other things.” She finished with a grin. Catalina moved her face closer to Anne, “Is that so?” Anne giggled. “Yep.” Catalina surged forward and pinned Anne beneath her. “Well then, we’ll just have make up for all that lost time huh?”

“I guess we will.”


End file.
